SoulEater Truth or Dare
by DemonScytheSoul
Summary: Ah, the tiime has come to force our Main's to do...epic shizz   Anyway, Send Truths or Dares  Rated T for toast, May change to M for marshmellows.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG I JUMPED ON THE BAND WAGON? *Crys* Let's get on with it?-eh?**

**Yo! Scythe here and those are my peeps!**

Soul:" Where's my free cruise?"

Maka: "Where's my Playgirl?"

Soul: *looks at Maka, blood trickles down face*

"EH! Let's get it on peoples!"

BlackStar: "LETS DO THIS! PEOPLE! SEND YOUR DARES! "

Tsubaki: "Blackstar, please don't encourage them..."

**Anyway, SEND YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES! It's the only way these keep going!**


	2. Soul has a breakdown! Kidd&Naruto's Date

**Hello, welcome to another chapter of my Truth or Dare Fic Thanks to ANDREWTHEAWESOME312 for the dares!**

Scythe: Ah yes here we are with the tree the flowers and the hostages

Soul: *muffmrph!*

Scythe: *pulls off tape* "what was that Soulykins?

Soul: *sighs* "Fine" *turns to camera* "DemonScytheSoul does not own Soul Eater, there can I go get the others now?"

Scythe: "yes"

*Cast Arrives*

Scythe: "Alright, who wants to read the dares?"

Patty:"Me!"

Scythe: *Hands List*

Patty: **Maka Dare******

**Kiss Blackstar!******

**Soul Truth******

**Are you truely a white head or did you dye it!******

**Kid Dare******

**Have a date with Naruto!******

**Chrona Truth******

**Are you a dude or a girl or both!******

**Blair Dare******

**Turn into a dude and flirt with Maka and Tsubaki**

_Patty: Make Kidd Strip!_****

**I'm thinking this will be pretty crazy!**

Scythe: Patty, I'm pretty sure that last one wasn't there

Patty:_Damn_

Maka: Eww! That's nastier than kissing the KISHIN!

Scythe: "DO IT" *holds Soul in scythe form over a blacksmiths metal melting..thing*

Maka: "Fine" *pecks BS on the cheek*

Maka and Soul: "LOOPHOLES!" *highfive*

Soul: Accident with bleach…third grade *hyperventilates*

Scythe: "Alright! We'll get to that one later!"

Scythe: "Ok Kidd, Naruto… get some ramen"

Kidd: "I HATE RAMEN! IT'S UNSYMMETRICAL!"

Naruto: "Whoo! Ramen! And a boy who's hotter than Sauske!"

(**AN: I think I Misspelled that..xD)**

Naruto: *drags Kidd off*

Scythe: "Ok, whats next?"

Liz: "It's a truth for Chrona"

Scythe: Sweet Beans!

Chrona: "I was a failed planned pregnancy…my daddy was a sperm donor… both"

Liz: *hugs* D:

Maka: *hugs* D:

Patty: "GIRAFFE!" Goes Jeff Corbin on that Giraffe"

Scythe: "Well that certainly ruined the moment, anyway where's Soul?"

Blair: *is behind counter* "who's My widdle scythy boy?"

Soul: "HELP!"

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHOPPPPPPP"

Maka and Soul: "Ownage" *Highfive*

Blair: *Becomes Shia Le'Bouf* "Ello ladies wanna come back to me place for a little fun?

Maka: "PUHLEASE! He was in TRANSFORMERS!"

Tsubaki: "He was in Transformers? *Migrates to his side*

Blackstar! BIG WAVE!

Everyone: "owww"

*Patty comes back holding three Giraffe heads*

Patty: "Who wants Dinner?"

Scythe: RUN! And if you want to gueststar just askkkkkkk *runs away from headhunter Patty*


	3. Finally fixed it '

**Whew, thanks for reviewing, Person, It made my day**

**Scythe: "**Hi guys and girls! Time for another exiting edition of..."

Patty: "Kidd In a hot Yaoi scene?"

Scythe: "No... lets get on with it...Liz?"

Liz: DemonScytheSoul does not own Soul Eater! But he does own Bleach!...Oh, never mind some *Tite Kubo* won it from him in a game of poker!

Scythe: *Crys*

Liz: Ok!

**Hi Soul Eater people!I promise these won't be too bad!**

**Soul and Maka:Play seven minutes in heaven.**

**Black*Star:Have low self esteem.**

**Tsubaki:Give his low self esteem a boost by kissing him!**

**Spirit:Go an entire day without talking about Maka.**

**Blair:Dress like a normal person.**

**Kid:Spend a day with Willy Wonka.**

**Crona:Truth:Are you a boy or a girl?**

**Dare:(for Crona)Let me cuddle you the rest of the chapter!**

**BabyDollGoneWrong13:** *huggles Chrona*

Scythe: "Ok! Soul, Maka, Do it!

Soul and Maka: *Floats through ceiling up to heaven*

"..."

BlackStar: OK! "Uhhhhmmmm! ILL NEVER BE A GAWD!"

Tsubaki: *kisses BlackStar*

BlackStar: "WHASSUP BITCHES?"

All: *Facepalm*

Scythe: *ties Spirit up*

Spirit: "MFTHPHMFMPHMTT!"

Soul and Maka: *Returns*

Blair: *Dresses In Normal Clothes*

Soul: "Her boobs are padding?"

Maka: *snickers*

Willy Wonka: "Alrightily! Lets go Kidd!"

Several Hours later..

Kidd: *Is dragged in by Oompa Loompas* "Never...last...ng gobstopper was unsymmetrical" *faints*

Chrona: "Didn't I answer this in the last chapter?"

Scythe: Do. It. *holds up a plush Medusa*

Chrona: "BOTH!, NOW GET IT AWAY!"

BabyDollGoneWrong13: "aww, its okay baby!" *huggles*

**I had to type this whole thing out on a palm pilot because my stupid computer is being repaired, sorry if it sucks**


End file.
